daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Nell Surana
What could be said about Nell Surana? Before she was a Grey Warden, even before she was a Circle mage, she was just another unfortunate child born in Denerim's alienage. When her arrival was followed by one of the worst outbreaks of plague the alienage had ever seen, in addition to a string of other unfortunate events not just within the alienage, she was labeled "the Death Knell of Denerim" by a woman who was woefully unprepared for the responsibility of motherhood. In spite of the grim circumstances surrounding her arrival into this world, Nell left a lasting everywhere she went, leading up to her becoming the Hero of Ferelden and key figure in stopping the 5th Blight. Overview Physical Appearance Nell (or Nelly as she sometimes is referred to) is a petite elven woman of around 5 foot in height and slight weight. At the time of the 5th Blight, she wore her dark hair cut short in a choppy bob just below her chin with an uneven fringe across her forehead. Her ears, long and tapered, would stick out on either side making it very clear what she was. Her complexion is moderately fair with a subtle olive tint and marked by a healthy smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Nell's eyes are a very dark brown that can easily appear to be black in poor or dim lighting, giving her a rather haunting appearance. She later grows her hair out and experiments with different styles, while trying to keep it from becoming a nuisance while traveling. Personality To the surprise of many, Nell is rather lively. She is spritely, outspoken, obstinate and has been likened to "whiskey in a teacup". Nell is very headstrong and set in her ways, thinking rather highly of herself and her views but she is not necessarily arrogant. She simply has a lot of youthful bravado that tapers out as she matures and grows as a person. She was something of both a prankster and Irving's prized pupil while residing in the Circle at Kinloch Hold, getting along with the likes of both a young Anders and Jowan. When she wasn't causing trouble, she was nose deep in the many books found in Kinloch's libraries and begging the senior enchanters to teach her more advanced spells. Despite her sass, Nell enjoys meeting new people and making friends. She has a profound thirst for knowledge and excitement and becoming a Grey Warden has revealed that she has an unexpected knack for leadership. It needs work, but the basis is there. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Nell was born in the Denerim Alienage to an Aleesia Surana after a short-lived love affair with an elven mage - Orsino - the eventual First Enchanter of Kirkwall's Circle of magi. Like many of her people who were not already living among the Dalish, she was just another mouth to feed in an already impoverished neighborhood. Born two weeks early, her arrival was heralded as a bad omen after a string of tragedies swept through the Alienage leaving death and darkness in their wake. Her mother was a superstitious woman and woefully unprepared for the life of a parent. After being spooked by this "death knell" and harbinger of terrible things to come, Aleesia fled the Alienage to find a new life. It is rumored she went to the Dalish, but those rumors are unconfirmed. Renamed Nell, the child grew up with the other orphaned city elves until her magic manifested and she was sent off to the Circle. Though Circle life took some adjusting to at first, she ultimately flourished, what with having a warm bed, proper meals and clean clothes. Who could complain? Nell was gifted in magic from the start and quickly rose amongst her peers to become First Enchanter Irving's most promising student, her nature as a bit of a pranker notwithstanding. She made friends with the likes of Anders who only encouraged her playful ways, and Jowan who became something of a reliable study partner, even if he struggled with nurturing his gifts. Being the bold sort she is, it was only natural she she aided Jowan when he enacted his plan to escape, if nothing else because she recognized how unhappy he was in the Circle and figured if anyone didn't belong, it was him. When the Grey Warden, Duncan, chose to conscript Nell, saving her from an uncertain fate after getting caught, she went along willingly, eager to see where this new adventure might lead and didn't expect events to unfold quite the way they did... In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Anders: He was like an older Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Screenshot20190510211955323.jpg Screenshot20190511195829213.jpg Screenshot20190511201140760.jpg Screenshot20190512114418521.jpg Screenshot20190501204247974.jpg Screenshot20190501204149373.jpg Screenshot20190510193715836.jpg Screenshot20190511212221224.jpg Screenshot20190512104446700.jpg NellSurana.png|by hes-per-ides on tumblr Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Surana Category:Elf Category:Mage Category:Zevran Romance Category:FactoryKat